


Stop (Bonus)

by Mapachi



Series: Stop [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Extra chapters for "Stop"





	1. Chapter 1

He shouldn’t have gone to their apartment.

 

He should have stayed away. Cut all their connections. Should have told his mother to stop asking about him. He should have reassured Seongwoo he was ok, should have told him he didn’t need him anymore, that he needed more time…that there wouldn’t ever be enough time to get over him so it was best to not see him again.

 

But now that he has him pressed so closely against him, now that he feels his heartbeat against his own chest so synchronized with his, now that he has his arms around him and marvels about how well he fits inside them, now that their lips are moving softly against each other fitting perfectly as if they were made for each other.

 

He can’t bring himself to regret it.

 

Being with him is as easy as breathing, it all comes naturally. He doesn’t have to think about his actions, his hands move on their own, caressing his back up and down, feeling the subtle shivers that run down his spine, his lips go from his mouth to his cheek, to his jaw down to his neck, pressing an almost chaste kiss against his pulse point, loving how he can feel his heartbeat against his lips.

 

He doesn’t realize his own actions until he hears a soft whimper against his ear, realizing then that he stopped kissing the skin and had sucked it into his mouth, his teeth grazing the skin and leaving behind what must be a bruise but he can’t be sure for the lighting is very dim in the close they are hiding.

 

He mutters an apology, pressing a soft kiss against the mark but Jaehwan shakes his head, mumbling it’s ok, his voice soft as if he were in a haze. He can feel the guilt crawling into his mind, knowing he’s not allowed to leave marks behind on Jaehwan’s body.

 

Or he shouldn’t be allowed.

 

But Jaehwan doesn’t seem to care, using the hold he has of the back of his head he pushes his head against his neck again, silently giving him permission to do as he wishes with him. The offer is tempting, how much he would love to see Jaehwan’s neck covered in kiss marks left by his own mouth.

 

But he can’t.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t deserve that. He knows the photographer loves his friend, he has witnessed the way the man treats Jaehwan, how his eyes are full of adoration when he looks at him, the way he holds his hand so gently but tightly, a reassuring gesture that he’s with him.

 

How hypocrite of him to worry about him when he’s pressing his boyfriend against a wall, a hand grabbing the curve of his ass almost roughly making him mewl and push against his hand. He let’s go and instead reaches to cup his face, stroking his round cheek tenderly. They lean back enough to be able to stare at each other. Their eyes are warm, the lust gone and only the warmth of their love for each other remains, shining brightly in the dim rom.

 

_“Niel-ah,”_

 

His voice is as sweet as always, his tone so soft and warm, full of adoration that he knows he holds only for him. He smiles at him, a small but adoring smile, and leans down to press a soft kiss against his lips.

 

Jaehwan closes his eyes into the kiss, letting out a pleased hum and kissing back.

 

But he can’t stop himself from staring at the ring on his finger, the golden band contrasting with Jaehwan’s skin.


	2. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~   
> It's been a long time but I got the sudden inspiration to write this new bonus  
> I hope you enjoy it?

Daniel hates the man he has become.

He was a hopeless romantic since he was a child, he was the boy that would offer to play house with the girls at school, be the good and attentive husband like he has grown up seeing his father be to his mother.

When he realized his feelings for Jaehwan in high school he had allowed himself to imagine a world where he dared to act on his feelings and confess to his childhood friend, played with the idea of them going out on dates, taking Jaehwan out to dinner and afternoon picnics, dreamed of making music with him, songs about their growing and pure love.

Then he meet Seongwoo and allowed himself to fall for him, he couldn’t have stopped his feelings even if he had wanted to, the older boy made Daniel turn to life all those dream like dates he had imagined before, he surprised him with flowers every so often, he would drop by his class with a warm cup of hot chocolate on the colder days and a iced drink on the hot ones. They would stay together until late at night on the dance studio of the university and they would play a slow song to dance to.

How was it then that he had become the villain of every romance movie? The man acting on the shadows snatching away someone else’s lover while his own partner waited for him at home?

Daniel knew he was selfish, knew he had a darkness inside him for not stopping what he was doing but he was far too gone, he couldn’t handle not having the both of them, both Seongwoo and Jaehwan meant too much for him, he loved them so much not having one of them with him made his heart ache.

Jaehwan’s gaze clouded when he told him this one late night spend on warm sheets, while Daniel lied down on the side of the bed that belonged to a shorter man, while Jaehwan’s fingers drew random lines and circles on Daniel’s skin.

Daniel felt bitter that Jaehwan accepted him, how he was ok with sharing him, because he knew Seongwoo wouldn’t be as accepting.

Daniel’s heart was big enough to fit enough love for both Seongwoo and Jaehwan and Jaehwan loved him too much to let him go even if he had to share him with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always super welcome~!


	3. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back faster than expected because of how last update was received! I'm so happy that even when time has passed you still are interested in this! thank you for still being here~  
> This was inspired after an anon on my curiouscat asked about what happened after Ong found out on the last chapet of Don't. You can drop on there too @Mapachiii

Sick.

He feels sick to the very core of his being, his body grows cold, yet he feels himself sweat. He takes a couple shaky steps back, his eyes still glued to the two giggling males at the end of the corridor, staring at the evidence on their bodies of what they had been doing inside that closet.

Thankfully he’s able to find the bathroom this time around, he takes a couple paper towels that he wets with cold water using them to press against his face, being careful to not mess up his makeup, he just wants to freshen up.

Wants to pretend.

Wants to believe what he saw was not real.

A bitter smile grows on his lips as he looks at his reflection on the mirror, his eyes staring right back at him, seeing the way his face can’t help but show his distress. He feels pity for the man on the mirror, a fool that had brought this upon himself, he was no one to blame anyone, it was his fault.

_“Where did I go wrong?”_

His whisper carries through the empty bathroom sounding deafening loud for him.

Sighing he looks away from his reflection, not being able to keep looking at himself. His eyes catch the way the golden band on his finger shines under the bathroom lights. A cold reminder things are way different than they were before.

He can’t just pick up his stuff and leave Daniel.

He made a promise to him in front of a priest and their family and friends.

_“He made the same promise to you,”_

It takes him a moment to realize it was him who had just spoken, no one else was in the room with him, not even hotel staff. He shakes his head as if to shake those thoughts away.

He’s too far gone into this to just leave.

He doesn’t want to leave.

After taking in a couple deep breaths and checking himself in the mirror he leaves the bathroom. He makes his way back inside the ballroom, each step feeling more difficult than the one before. His eyes search for someone without him realizing, once his gaze falls on top of him, he feels his heart ache and his eyes sting.

Sungwoon is smiling happily, laughing away as he tries to make Jaehwan dance properly for once, the adoration on his expression impossible to miss even from the distance, he feels bile rise up his throat when he looks at the producer’s face, his content not something he thinks he deserves wearing.

Should...should he tell him?

His mind is going a mile a minute, his thoughts conflicting as he wonders if he’s in a position to do anything, if he wants or could save his friend from going through the same, if Sungwoon would push him to do the same and leave or if he would stay like him, does he want him to stay with Jaehwan?

So he can keep Jaehwan away from Daniel?

Arms suddenly wrap around him pulling back against a solid broad chest, he feels the man behind him breathe deeply taking in his scent as he nuzzles the back of his head. The arms around him tighten when he breaths out and he allows his hands to place themselves on top of the ones on his sides.

_“I love you,”_

Tears well up in his eyes and he closes them before they can escape him. 

_“I love you too,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! I'm sorry its not what you all want but yeah haha  
> Also a quick reminder that I have a work -unfinished- that is an AU of this AU titled "(Don't) Stop" I would appreciate it if you check it out~  
> kudos and comments are always welcome~!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to let this story go, so I'll be writing some bonuses as inpiration strikes me. Feel free to request something, a doubt you had or something you want to know more of.


End file.
